bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omgneroli
I am an Administrator on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. - Archive 1 sorry about not listening to your warnings i didnt know you where bully wiki staff sorry : It's okay—just be more careful in future. Thanks for apologising. - omgneroli (leave a message) 20:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.8.57.61 You should tell this guy that quotes are only done on the Bully Fanon Wiki. Hua Xiong 23:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Incompetence http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:68.185.114.43 This guy is not learning. I think he's the same IP as that one a long time ago who kept on changing pages with poor spelling and grammar, as well as numerous inaccuracies. Hua Xiong 12:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for the heads-up! Unfortunately I wasn't around to take care of it but it looks as though Jeff has already spoken to the editor in question. It's probably best to rely on him to take care of housekeeping at this point... I don't really know when I'll have regular access to a computer again. - omgneroli (leave a message) 21:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) If another editor like that comes along, block for good, especially if they have an unacceptable username. Dan the Man 1983 17:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure No problem, just doing my job as a patroller. But you need to inform McJeff to do a rangeblock on this guy. Hua Xiong 18:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I need your help... Hey! So, I know this sounds a little crazy but... I wanna become a wikia admin or patroller. Just one question; What do you have to do to become a wikia admin? Please, I want to so badly and, not to mention, half the people that are wikia admins/patrollers don't even use their accounts. It's a total advantage and abuse to their position. Hear me out, here. Bye. BullyFan112 20:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : The first thing you have to keep in mind is that most of the people who are on the Bully wiki's staff right now (and certainly all of the more recently elected officers) didn't lobby for their positions. For a long time, new people weren't even being brought onboard because there were enough staff members to fill the roles. The admin team has quietened down considerably, but so has the wiki itself. : I was asked to be an administrator out of the blue. If you really want to be promoted, you need to abandon all aspirations and just be the best editor you can be—not because you want people to take notice of you, but because you genuinely care about the wiki. - Neroli (leave a message) 22:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Audio files Are you also gonna upload the ambiance? Hua Xiong 15:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not 100% sure I have the files—I know I did at one point but I got a new hard drive and never got around to sorting it, so my Bully stuff is kind of dotted all over the place. If I track everything down, I'll definitely upload it, same with the raw data files and any other odds and ends from the cracked audio page that was lost when Megaupload went down. - Neroli (leave a message) 16:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :: I haven't been able to find any of the .bin files. I have the PC version of the game on a drive lying around somewhere; if I track it down I'll upload the rest. If anyone else can do it more quickly than I can, though, be my guest... - Neroli (leave a message) 19:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Russel edit Dude im like the biggest James Bond fan out there. So i would know how tall Richard Kiel is and he is 7 ft 4 inch. : If you know that for a fact, fair enough—however there's absolutely no need to be snotty. Googling him had him at 7'2", so it was a reasonable assumption that that was his correct height. - Neroli (leave a message) 23:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : People are always snotty to me ,and I know that this i'snt a chat im just sayin why can't I be snotty once in a while? Image Sources Alot of the pictures i put on are from google images : Google Images isn't exactly a viable source given that it's a search engine. Anything you find on Google Images is scraped from another website, which means that the website in question is the true source and may be subject to copyright laws that prevent you from uploading it to places like Bully Wiki. Either way, you should include the source of an image when you upload it here or it makes it seem as though you were the image creator. - Neroli (leave a message) 09:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! I want to discuss that i edited and added some info in Bully Wiki and that info was deleted dont know why, I strictly obeyed the laws and the info was correct, true and experienced. It is sad that my contribution to the wiki has been ignored. Any help sir ! Image policy discussion Hey Omgneroli, I know you haven't been around much for a while now, but I thought I'd give you a heads up in case you care. We're talking about loosening the image policy, and about what sorts of images we actually want on the wiki. Check it out here if you'd like to participate. Jeff (talk| ) 22:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hey man, I see you've been inactive for almost a year. For formality's sake I have to warn you on your talk page that you'll be demoted for inactivity once the year's up. Jeff (talk| ) 16:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Jeff, that's no problem. I doubt I'll be able to bring my activity back up in that time; I've been pretty busy lately and I haven't even touched the game since last summer. That's not to say I'm leaving the wiki for good, but I understand your need for staff who are around consistently! Thanks for giving me warning. Hopefully I'll swing by the wiki again sometime soon to keep up with everyone, as a normal user. - Neroli (leave a message) 19:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Demoting Hey Neroli. I'm sure you don't care since you haven't been here in years, but I'm removing your admin rights since, y'know, you haven't been here in years. If you ever decide to come back, like let's say they actually do make a Bully 2 and you haven't outgrown Wikia or forgotten it exists, I'll repromote you if you ask. Jeff (talk· ) 21:45, June 1, 2018 (UTC)